Sasuke's sudden confession
by XxSasunaruloverxX
Summary: Is there more to love than Naruto thinks? When Naruto rejects Sasuke's confession what will happen? SasuxNaru Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does. Kishimoto-sensei has all the rights to his creations
1. Chapter 1 What will I do?

Was there ever a time where you wanted someone you like to say those three special words? What if they were spoken from your best friend, who was the same sex as you? How would you react? Would you shoot them down and laugh it off or would you to be shocked to reply? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my situation.

"Naruto," He had started. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, what?" I replied, thinking he was just going to start another argument.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "For the longest time I've kept these emotions bottled up."

His face suddenly went red with embarrassment, something I had never seen before in my life.

"I can't hold it in any longer!"

With his eyes sealed shut he yelled out; "I love you, Naruto!"

My eyes went wide, and I almost collapsed. My heart skipped a beat, what should I do?

When some one who's your best friend and of the same sex, how do you respond to a love confession? Sould I just laugh it off, is this his way o joking? Or is this real? From the desperate look in his eyes it seemed to be real. How can tell for sure?


	2. Chapter 2 Everything changed

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Kishimoto-sensei has his rights to his own creations. Any OC's are mine. Like Yuki Nozoku (he's my inner self)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains fluff. (And a tiny bit of KakaSasu, just a tiny)**

**Sakura will not be in this, she's doing something for Tsunade and she won't show up until later chapters.**

**Chapter 2: Everything changed**

I looked at him for what seemed to be the longest time. My mouth started to twitch and it soon turned into a smile. I couldn't help it. I was so shocked I started to laugh.

"This is a joke isn't it, Sasuke?" I continued to laugh, failing to notice the obvious hurt in his eyes.

His mouth turned into a very upset smile, his lips quivering trying to cover his sadness.

"Yeah," He started to laugh too, but in a fake way. "Wasn't it a funny joke, Naruto?"

"It was." I just kept on laughing.

Without another word Sasuke turned and walked away, waving his hand as a goodbye gesture. I smiled and waved back. He _seemed_ to be okay at the time. I kept on smiling, for some odd reason I felt received when I thought it was a joke and yet, at the same time, I didn't. As I walked home Kakashi-sensei appeared before me, his visible eye looking like an upside down U.

"Hey Sensei." I said, stopping in my tracks. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow we have a mission." Kakashi-sensei replied. "Seeing as you so dense."

I glared at his as a warning.

"I so did remember!" I lied, in fact I totally forgot.

I was so caught up in what Sasuke said; I actually forgot everything else around me. I became deep in thought.

"Earth to the knucklehead," Kakashi-sensei said, lightly knocking on my headband.

I looked into his eye, mentally telling him I was listening.

"Be at the main gate by ten okay?" And with that he poofed away it a heavy white smoke screen.

I sighed. Ten, sure . . . like _you're_ going to be there on time.

~~~~The next day~~~

Surprisingly I was the first one to the main gate; usually Sasuke was here before me. Saying something like; 'Hey, dobe.' or something to that effect. A few minuets passed and surprisingly Kakashi-sensei showed. He looked around, then back at with his brows knitted together.

"Naruto," He started. "Where's Sasuke?"

"How should I know?" I answered. "Yesterday was the last time I saw him."

"Hey," Sasuke called out, finally coming up to us. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something."

What was this, opposite day? Kakashi-sensei's early and Sasuke's late, can this day get any weirder?

"So sensei," I asked turning in Kakashi's direction. "Sense Sasuke's here, what's our mission?"

"This'll bring back memories." Kakashi-sensei muttered at first. "We're heading off to the land of waves."

I looked back at Sasuke, thinking he was looking at me to with the same weird expression on his face, but when I did look back his eyes were on the ground refusing to look up. What was wrong with him?

"Why are we going back there?" I questioned, turning back to sensei.

"We need to escort an important client there." Kakashi-sensei replied. "Say hello to Mr. Yuki Nozoku."

A young boy around the age of thirteen appeared out of the shadows. He was tall for his age and had short light purple hair that framed his slender face, one that reminded me of Sasuke's, his eyes were a dull gray with a mix of light blue. The kid had a gothic look to his clothing.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" I blurted out like I always did, and I gave my best smile.

"Nozoku Yuki." He smiled too, it reminded me of Sasuke and I found myself blushing. "Nice to meet you."

We shook hands, and I noticed his skin color and the softness was similar to Sasuke's. What's up me? Why's Sasuke on my mind so much lately? I tried to shake it off.

"Let's get going, shale we?" Kakashi-sensei started to lead the way, I was second Yuki was third and Sasuke was last.

"So, Yuki," I slowed down and walked beside him. "You live in the land of waves?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "I'm from the hidden light village, and I'm going to the land of waves to do a little business."

"Business? Like what?" I asked.

"To see if we can become allies." Yuki answered.

I looked confusedly at him.

"So, you're like a messenger?"

"No," He replied bluntly. "I'm the Karukage."

I stopped in my tracks. Did he just say Karu_kage_? I shook it off and caught up with him.

"B-but aren't you too young to be a kage?" I stuttered.

"The people in the village don't seem to mind." He said normally.

"O-oh." I didn't wan to say anything else.

The sun started to set and we decided to set up camp for the night. Sasuke decided to bunk with Sensei, and Yuki was with me.

(Sasu's POV)

I couldn't sleep, my heart was still hurting, unshed tears clung to the corners of my eyes. He didn't want my feelings for him to be true; he only liked me as a friend. My heart hurt more and I placed my hand on my chest, it felt like it was going to explode.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi surprised me, he was still up?! "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I tried to mask my cracked voice but it failed.

"Sasuke." He said in a more stern voice.

Tears finally fell.

"I-I confessed my love to Naruto." I managed to choke out.

Kakashi looked worried and came to sit beside me.

"And he didn't return it?"

He was sort of right, but the way Naruto handled the situation just had a bad effect. I felt Kakashi's hand gently grip my chin, and he turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes. I couldn't help but blush, his eyes were hypnotizing with that one sharingan eye. He lowered his mask and leaned in close to my face. What was he going to do? He put his lips to my cheek close to my eye and kissed the tears away, for some reason it made me feel a bit better. He backed away and gave me a kind smile which made me blush even harder. It was silent between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable, we were still looking at each other. This was the first time I've seen Kakashi so caring, and soft.

"Sasuke, maybe he'll see what he just gave up." His eyes softened. "You're a good boy"

He ran his hand trough my naturally spiky hair; he sported a blush of his own.

"Sens-?!" Before I could finish, his lips lightly touched mine.

"S-Sensei?"

**Oh, a twist! Will Naruto figure out his feelings for Sasuke before Kakashi steals him? Find out in the next chapter. *evil laughter***


	3. Chapter 3 Complicated love

**Thanks gmsmith1, NikumuUzumaki and BornOneWing for reviewing the first and second chapters for Sasuke's sudden confession. The more reviews I get the more I write, so please R&R. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Kishimoto-sensei has his own rights to his creations. Any OC's belong to me.**

**Warning: Some violence, kidnapping, and rape. Sasuke is OOC.**

**Chapter three: Complicated love**

(Sasu's POV)

Last night left me confused. Kakashi . . . kissed me? Why? I traveled behind them, way behind to gather my thoughts. Maybe I should have slept in like Naruto did, then maybe I would be able to think striate, let alone concentrate on the mission. My head pounded and my stomach felt like it was in knots, this is the one time I actually regretted going on a mission. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I got separated form the group. I look this way and that but no sign of them.

"Crap." I scolded to myself. "How could I have let this happen?"

Maybe if I ran strait I could catch up, there was a downside to that, I could get even more lost that way. Even though we've been this way before I can't concentrate enough to remember the right way. I sighed if frustration.

"Damn it Kakashi!!!" I yelled on top of my lungs.

"Kakashi?" A deep husky voice came from behind me. "Hatake Kakashi?"

I hesitantly turned around and came face to face, well more like face to chest, to a very muscular man around the height of 6'. His hair was blond, short and scruffy and he had a short beard that looked like it felt like sandpaper if you touched it. Cold dark brown glared down at me.

"You know him, yes?"

I shook my head. But I was so scared out of my mind it wasn't very convincing. He smiled a wicked smile and stepped closer.

"I have some unfinished business with him." He took another step closer. "You might just be the bait to draw him out."

'Move!' I yelled in my head. 'Damn it, move!'

My body wouldn't listen to me; I was immobilized by my fear. What a great time to let my emotions out. A sudden pain came from my neck and I instantly blacked out.

(Naru's POV)

Wonder why Sasuke was acting all weird this morning? He was blushing and looking away when ever Kakashi-sensei looked at him. This wasn't like him, but I tried to shake it off and concentrate on the mission.

"Sensei, are we there yet?" I complained like I always would.

Kakashi looked back with a weird expression, but it soon faded.

"Naruto." He asked in a slow concerned. "Where's Sasuke?"

I looked back to see Yuki, but no Sasuke. It seemed like he just disappeared out of thin air.

"That's a good question." I muttered to myself.

"So what are we going to do?" Yuki asked.

"Go on with the mission" Sensei said with a sigh. "Right now that's our main priority."

I hated to admit it but he was right, we'd have to worry about Sasuke later. But I couldn't help but play all sorts of scenarios through my head.

Yuki got in between us and we continued our way to the land of waves. Soon we had to stop for lunch brake, sense the Karukage was well protected we could take that chance. A sudden bird call cut through the silence, Kakashi looked up.

"A messenger bird?" He sounded confused.

It landed on his arm; it didn't look like the regular messenger birds from Konoha. Kakashi's eye scanned the letter, and for a moment I thought I saw shock but it disappeared so quickly I might have just imagined it. He folded it neatly and placed it in his pocket, and then he sent the bird off.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"A massage from an old friend of mine." Kakashi-sensei answered.

He didn't sound too sure, he sort of sounded frantic.

(Kaka's POV)

Hikiiru Ninshiki, I thought I never would have herd from him again. He picked now of all times to make his move? I had to stay calm and finish this task first, if I lost my cool now our client could get in big danger. But I couldn't help but worry, Hikiiru isn't someone you want mad. What was he going to do to Sasuke, that man was really unpredictable. We finished lunch and we headed off again, the group decided we could be there just as the sun was setting if we didn't stop for anything else.

Just as planed we made it to the land of wave's right when the sun started to set.

"Well," Yuki turned to me and bowed. "I thank you for the escort. As Karukage, I invite you to stay with me until morning."

"We will gladly accept you're request." I replied.

"But, sensei." Naruto interjected with a concerned voice. "What about Sasuke? Now that our mission is done isn't our 'main priority' now to find him?"

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to be rude.

"No buts Naruto, Sasuke's a strong ninja. He can fend for himself." I answered with a stern voice.

He looked down, but hopefulness came burning into his eyes.

"Yeah!" A huge grin spread across his face. "Sasuke will be alright."

It soon became dark, and I made sure Naruto was asleep before putting on my sandals and heading out. I couldn't waist any time.

(Sasu's POV)

I felt weird when I came to; it felt as if my neck was made of concrete. I forced my eyes to open. The room I saw wasn't mine but it felt comfortable, it made me relax a bit.

"I see you're awake."

That voice from before, I turned towards it.

"Who are you?" I asked in a nicer tone than I intended.

"Hikiiru Ninshiki." His voice was hostile.

He was staring strait ahead, but he soon turned his attention to me. I was hit with the worse glare I've seen in my entire lifetime.

"What do you have against Kakashi?" I decided to ask.

It ended up being a very bad mistake. He suddenly jumped on me and pinned me to the bed with extreme force making me cringe.

"Speaking of Kakashi, he's running awfully late." He was really aggravated. "I'm getting really bored waiting for him."

I had a bad felling about this situation. The look in his eyes, I've seen it before. But where?

"So," he began leaning close to my face. "Why don't we, in the meantime, have a bit of fun?"

Fun? I hated the tone of his voice. In this position, with him on top of me, I felt totally helpless. What happened to my strength? My chakra?

"There's no use struggling." He said as if reading my mind.

Hikiiru leaned toward my neck and his beard brushed against my skin making me almost laugh. Then I felt something wet touch the side of my neck dangerously close to the curse mark, if it's touched my body reacts to it and I'll get sensitive. He moved my head to get better access, I tried to fight against it but it was all in vain.

"What do we have here?" he questioned more to himself than to me. "What a weird birth mark."

That same wet sensation ran over the mark and my whole body shivered and my back arched a bit. I could tell he was watching my every move, from the light chuckle I heard I guess he liked my reaction.

"N-no…" I pleaded, hoping that would be enough to get him off me.

Again, it was all in vain. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and just prayed he would stop soon, but he didn't his hand slipped under my shirt and he touched almost every inch of my skin. I struggled against him as best I could, I would give anything for him to stop, anything. I gasped when I felt his hand reach down my pants. That was the last straw! I turned my head and succeeded in giving him a hard head butt. But he didn't even flinch, how could he not feel that?

"Didn't I tell you?" he wrapped his hand that was in my pants around my penis. "There's no use struggling."

It didn't feel right. I wanted him to stop. I wanted this to be just a bad dream! But realization hit me like a tone of bricks when he practically tore off my shorts and boxers. I pleaded for him to stop. I pleaded, and offered to do anything he asked beside this. But he only smirked evilly as he spread my legs.

"No, no." tears threatened to fall. "Please no."

I shut my eye again, that was until he suddenly thrust in to me.

"AHHH!"

**Sorry for the late update, I had bad writers block ^ ^' please review the third chapter of Sasuke's Sudden Confession. Thanks for waiting see you in chapter four! ^ ^ **


	4. Chapter 4: A late entrance

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the third chapter. And I thank you for the long wait ^ ^' Here is the forth chapter of Sasuke's sudden confession!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto has the right to his characters and any oc's belong to me.**

**WARNING: If there is and guyxguy action and you don't like Yaoi don't read. Sorry for any misspellings**

Chapter Four: A late entrance

(Kaka's POV)

I ran as fast as I could to the outskirts of the wave village expecting to see Hikiiru there as well as Sasuke, but I was wrong. There standing before me was one of his clones, I could tell because of it's low charka.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked with anger in my voice.

The clone only chuckled.

"I got bored waiting for you Kakashi." A smirk slithered its way onto his face. "And I had to keep myself entertained."

Rage welled up in me and I struck down the clone without a second thought, making a immediate b-line to where Hikiiru was hiding.

(Sasu's POV)

I felt so ashamed of myself, my whole body was hot and my heart was beating so fast. Hikiiru was enjoying himself and seemed he didn't want to stop. My face grew hotter as he licked along my length, and I managed to hold back a moan.

"What's the matter?" He chuckled. "Are you enjoying it?"

I shook my head, refusing to make a sound, but it backfired in my face. A loud moan escaped my lips as he put my member into his mouth. He licked my tip as he slowly bobbed his head, my eyes practically rolled in back of my head from the shear pleasure. I could hear him chuckle as I came.

"I'm disappointed" He said as he licked the residue off the sides of his lips. "I thought you would have lasted longer than that."

I didn't talk, I just wanted this nightmare to end soon.

(Kaka's POV)

I busted down the door to his house, I knew where he lived and I thank kami for that.

"Hikiiru!" I yelled with anger.

It was a few seconds before he came out of a different room, fixing his shirt and pants. I clenched my fist up and gritted my teeth.

"What?" Hikiiru laughed. "Why so angry Kakashi?"

"This isn't any way to get revenge." I growled.

"I knew you wouldn't come here on invitation alone." And he simply shrugged his shoulders.

I couldn't stand his cockiness attitude any longer and my anger took over and I charged at his rage filling my eyes. Because he was so calm he was able to dodge me so easily.

"Kakashi, how unlike you." Hikiiru said with a frown. "You usually do rush into things so blindly."

"Well excuse me if I want to get this over with quickly." I replied finally getting my cool back.

Bringing my hands together I did a few hand signs. I brought my left hand down and the lightning blade came alive. Charka moved quickly to my feet and I took off like a shot.

"What!" He yelled out in pain as my hand ripped right through his heart.

I pulled my hand quickly out and he dropped dead to the floor

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I was in a rush to write it. Thank you again for waiting ^ ^; and please for my other story The SasUKE seres I need to know the other pairing you like with Sasuke as Uke!**


	5. Chapter 5 A fear of men

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed remember the more reviews I get the more I write**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto has the right to his characters and any oc's belong to me**

**WARNING: Expect the unexpected!**

**Chapter five: A fear of Men**

(Naru's POV)

I woke up to find Kakashi-sensei missing, I figured he would go without me that glory hog! I straightened out my cloths and grabbed my headband getting ready to run out when I bumped into Yuki.

"Sorry," I bowed in apology.

"Hm?" He was still half asleep. "Where are you going out to so late Naruto?"

But before I could answer him he just seemed to read my mind.

"It's about that raven haired boy…Sasuke, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I replied and I found myself blushing…why?

Yuki smiled softly and said;

"You really care for him then."

"Of course I do!" Anger suddenly filled my heart. "I LOVE HIM!"

He chuckled, and only then did I realize what I had said. My face went red with embarrassment.

"I-I mean…" My eyes traveled to the floor, my face felt like it was on fire.

"Go." He said, to my surprise.

"Wha-?" I was dumbfounded.

"Your missions done, you need not worry about me anymore." That same soft smile was plastered on his face. "Go and find him."

I thanked him tied my headband to my forehead and ran out side, I kept running until I suddenly stopped. A deep depression took over me.

"Where the hell am I going?" I yelled out.

Just as I yelled that I heard rustling in the bushes and muffled screaming, I took an offensive stance just to be on the safe side. But I let down my guard as soon as I saw Kakashi-sensei carrying Sasuke like a bag of potatoes, his legs flailing frantically.

"Sensei?" I asked, looking confused at the situation.

"Oh Naruto." He looked at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen on him.

"What happened?" I questioned.

He gently placed Sasuke down and held his shoulders tightly as if he would make a run for it.

"It's a long story…" He sighed, untying the cloth around Sasuke's mouth. "But this should clear some things up."

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke suddenly yelled.

"S-sasuke?" I asked, with worry in my eyes. "What's wrong…"

I went to reach for him, to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder but he quickly slapped it away. I studied him closely, his body was shaking, his lips were trembling, and he was barely able to stand. Finally I looked into his eyes, absolute fear was in his eyes. I still don't know what happened to him to make him like this. I looked at sensei with a hopeless look in my eyes. He seemed to know what was going on in my head.

"I'm sorry." He muttered toward Sasuke and forced his to sleep by hitting a pressure point in his neck. "Naruto, lets talk."

"About?" I questioned.

"We should go back to konoha first." He picked up Sasuke once again.

I decided no to speak, as to make nothing else worce.

~Hours later (at konoha hospitle)~

(Sasu's POV)

I could hear distant voices, they sounded familiar.

"I see…." it was a female. "Thank you Kakashi."

"I'm just concerned about him Tsunade."

I forced my eyes to open and I turned my head enough to see Kakashi leave the room. Tsunade turned back and had a slight shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, Sasuke. You're awake." She said calming down. "I didn't expect you up so soon."

I just nodded my head. I felt so sick my stomach felt like it was tied in heavy knots, I had to bite the inner part of my cheek to stop myself from moaning in pain. Tsunade seemed to notice this.

"Here, take this," She demanded, and shoved some medicine in my face. "It will make you feel at least a little better."

I looked at the small clear bottle in my hand filled with a crimson liquid, I must have been staring at it for a long time because Tsunade had yelled, "Now!"

Not wanting to get her even madder I uncorked it and chugged it down with on gulp, and let me tell you right now it tasted like she stuffed something dead in it. I coughed right after the bottle let my lips. But to my amazement it started to work quickly enough.

"Felling better?" she questioned.

I nodded my head.

"Good." And she cautiously ruffled my hair.

As if on cue Sakura ran in, cheeks red with exhaust.

"Sasuke-kun~!" she yelled with happiness, ran up to me and hugged me as tight as she could. "Are you okay?"

I managed to pry myself out of her grasp.

"I'm fine Sakura," I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"That's good," she sighed in relief.

"Sakura," Tsunade said with sharpness in her voice. "Leave him alone, you have other patience to tend to."

"Y-yes Ma'am!" And she quickly jetted off.

(Naru's POV)

'Ugh~' I thought to myself. 'Sensei's late again…'

He had told me to wait for him near our old training ground, but I've bee 'waiting' for over an hour for him! Sometimes he really pisses me off. I sighed, I'm only trying to distract myself from my thoughts. Did I actually say I loved Sasuke? I laughed on the inside, though it was fake, coarse I didn't! He's a guy! My eyes drifted down. But was that why I couldn't believe it? Because it's not right? I don't know what's right anymore…

(Kaka's POV)

When I arrived at the training field I found Naruto in deep thought. He didn't even notice when I walked up to him.

"So," I cleared my throat to get his attention. "About Sasuke…"

**okay –sigh- that's it for chapter five R&R…and please tell me what SasUKE pairing you like or I will never get to the second chapter~!**


	6. Chapter 6 The only one I trust

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed again the more you review the more I write**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto owns the rights to his characters and any oc's belong to me.**

**WARNING: Expect the unexpected.**

**Chapter six: The only one I trust…**

~Last time~

When I arrived at the training field I found Naruto in deep thought. He didn't even notice when I walked up to him.

"So," I cleared my throat attention. "About Sasuke…."

~And Now~

(Kaka's POV)

Naruto looked up at me, making me stop what I was going to say.

"Sensei," He said in a nervous tone and shuffled his feet in the dirt. "Is it alright to love someone…even though it might seem wrong?"

I was surprised at his question. Now why would he ask something like that? Then it hit me, I then remembered what Sasuke had told me before we escorted the Karukage to the land of waves.

'I-I confessed my love to Naruto.' He had said, chocking out his words.

Was it that Naruto now regrets rejecting Sasuke's love confession? I looked at him and jealously filled me, I wouldn't let him just snatch Sasuke away when I myself only put my felling out to him.

"No," I said in my calmest voice. "The best thing for you to do is to forget about the person….Anyway, I'd advice you to stay away from Sasuke. It seems after what happened he's grown a phobia of men."

He seemed disappointed at the thought.

(Naru's POV)

It didn't help when sensei said I should forget about the person, but what was more important was that Sensei answered just a little too quickly for my taste. Something just didn't seem right, but I decided not to say anything and let him walk away.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered to myself.

(Sasu's POV)

Tsunade told me to rest, but I ended up staring up at the ceiling. It was a calming atmosphere and I could finally collect my thoughts together. Though the jumbled word in my head didn't make much sense.

'This is all Sensei's fault…if he didn't kiss me that night I probably would have been able to defend myself….though, it's my fault too…'

My heart sank deep into my chest, I knew telling Naruto my feelings were the wrong thing to do. But I've been holding these emotions back for years, I just had to say something or I would be torn apart if someone else got him. But to tell you the truth, maybe letting him be taken by someone else wouldn't have hurt as much as being rejected. I turned to my side to face the door, my heart jumped into my throat when I saw Naruto standing there. How did he get in here without me knowing?

"Sasuke…" He muttered softly.

"I'm sorry," I cut him off.

He looked up at me in shock and confusion.

"For slapping your hand away," I said, clearing his confusion but he still seemed shocked. "I was just scared."

"Sasuke," He started again, but he just couldn't quite seem to be able to put his words together.

I sat up and motioned for him to sit down beside me. He silently obeyed. There was a long awkward silence between us. I managed to swallow my pride for once, move closer toward him, and for the first time in my life I hugged him. My nervousness calmed down as he returned it, and the tightness in my chest relaxed. This is the first time I've ever felt safe holding someone, and this is the first time I realized that the dobe's hair smelt nice. We heard a girl gasp, which made up break the embrace and look over. I was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto said, to my surprise, without any enthusiasm.

"Are you done with your work?" I questioned, with a bit of aggravation.

"Yeah," She answered, eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "Lady Tsunade said I could go back to going on missions with you guys."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto looked really serious. "Sasuke and I need to talk."

(Naru's POV)

I really wanted to tell Sasuke that I had feelings for him too, though I was still confused on why. But knowing Sakura she would flip out if she heard me say anything like that. It seemed like she didn't get the hint that I wanted to talk to him alone as she plopped down in an empty chair. Or she didn't want me to be alone with him.

"If you can talk to him," she said in a stubborn tone. "You can say it in front of me too."

I sighed in frustration.

"Please Sakura-chan, this is between me and him."

But she stayed quiet, so I just gave up. I closed my eyes and banged my head against something, when I opened them I saw it was Sasuke's chest. I could hear his heart beat, slow, steady, and rhythmic. I closed my eyes once again and lost myself listening to his heart, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Though when I heard Sakura yelling, I realized she had a big problem with me so close to Sasuke. I reluctantly moved but Sasuke lightly held my head.

"You don't have to move," Sasuke said in a kind voice. "You probably haven't realized this yet Sakura, but Naruto is the only one I truly trust."

My heart skipped a beat and my face became hot. I really did love him.

"So if you don't mind," Sasuke continued. "We would like some privacy."

With a hard glare from him, Sakura finally left.

"Sasuke," I started again, but this time I knew what I was about to say. "As time passed by when you told me you loved me…"

"It's okay dobe," He cut me off, with a voice of sadness. "I know you can't return my feelings, I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"But Sasuke I-"

"It's okay, really I get it."

I sat up so I was eye level with him and before he could say anymore I suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke…"

**um…I don't know if this should be the end of the story or not. So if I left any loose ends tell me, and I'll continue.**


	7. Chapter 7 You screwed up again

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed again the more you review the more I write**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto owns the rights to his characters and any oc's belong to me.**

**WARNING: Expect the unexpected**

**Chapter seven: You screwed up again Naruto**

(Sasu's POV)

It didn't take long before I was out of the care of Tsunade and getting ready to get out, I turned to Naruto with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I was a bit sceptical that he wanted to go on a date right after he had returned my feelings.

He nodded his head, blushed heavly and slipped his hand in mine. I had to give him credit for wanting to do this on his own. I griped his hand lightly and we both walked out not expecting to see Sensei there.

"Sensei. . ." I heard Naruto say.

I averted my eyes, why did he have to show upnow of all times? I could tell he was looking at our intwined fingers.

"Worked it out I see.." He said, with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes." I said bluntly, not showing the tinge of sadness in me. "We're headed out...so if you don't mind."

I pulled Naruto with me, still refusing to look Kakashi. A distance away Naruto stopped me, a worried look on his face.

"Sasuke, what's up with you and sensei?" He asked. "Ever sense you spent the night with sensei in his tent you started to act weird."

I was reluctent to tell him, but it was a one time thing..and I've gotten over it..I think..

"Truth is.." I started. "That night..Sensei had kissed me. It got me confused, but that was then and this is now."

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I have you now, that's all I ever wanted."

(Naru's POV)

I was a bit serprised to hear that sensei did that, but I was glad Sasuke was telling the truth. But what serprissed me the most at how open he was being toward me, that in itself made me really happy. I smiled and he blushed.

"Well I know where we should go for our first date." I said with a singing voice.

"It's Ichiraku's right?" he said with a blunt tone.

I pouted was I really that predictable? But despite his straight voice he started to laught lightly.

"Anything for you dobe." he smiled again and petted my head.

I blushed, sure I've seen Sasuke smile.. but not so much before. I couldn't help but celabrate in my mind. I could see Sasuke smile, it felt like it was for me alone and I got happy again. We approched Ichiraku and I couldn't help but run.

"Slow down dobe." He laughed, getting dragged along. "The ramen stand will still be there."

As we entered the owner turned around and gave his usual smile.

"Naruto, the usual again?" he asked. "Hm? Oh Sasuke too?"

"o-oh um.." My face burned, i couldn't tell him I was dating my ex-rival. "Well..."

"Come one dobe." Sasuke said, lightly nudging me in the ribs. "Don't be afraid to tell people about us.."

I could hear the dissapointment in his voice, but he was wrong. Some people don't understand things that are different. I quickly removed my hand from his and took a seat at the counter.

"He just lost a bet is all, and escorted me here." I lied. "We're worce enemys than before."

At that moment I think I could littaraly hear Sasuke's heart braking. I suddenly felt guilty for what I had said, I didn't realize I would have hurt him so bad.

(Sasu's POV)

I walked out without saying a word. Did I really just hear that? I couldn't tell if he was faking about loving me back. Once again the pain of my aching heart came back, I felt betraid and hurt. I suspected that Naruto only said what he did out of guilt or pitty. Emotions welled up inside me I couldn't control it anymore. My knees became weak and tears burned at my eyes, I slowly tried to make it back to my house without totally braking down. But thanks to my luck, I just had to bump into sensei again. At first he looked at me with jealousy, but then his look softened.

"Things go down hill again?" Kakashi asked, a little too happy for my taste.

I stayed quiet, I didn't know how to respond. Kakashi was kind to me when he found out Naruto rejected me the first time.

"Y-yeah." I answered quite hesitantly. "I guess he really isn't ready for this type of relationship."

Sensei suddenly pulled me close and gently took my chin in his fingers and made me look at him. I could feel myself blushing, I knew Sensei really cared about me. I could smile once again.

**Sorry for the longest wait guys I have tones of stuff to do and I realized Sensei got cut out of Sasuke's life too quick so I will be continuing this story while trying to continue on the other two uncompleated storys -o-**


End file.
